Bacterial biofilms are sources of contamination that are difficult to eliminate in a variety of industrial, environmental and clinical settings.
Biofilms are polymer structures secreted by bacteria to protect bacteria from various environmental attacks, and thus result also in protection of the bacteria from disinfectants and antibiotics. Biofilms may be found on any environmental surface where sufficient moisture and nutrients are present. Bacterial biofilms are associated with many human and animal health and environmental problems. For instance, bacteria form biofilms on implanted medical devices, e.g., catheters, heart valves, joint replacements, and damaged tissue, such as the lungs of cystic fibrosis patients. Biofilms also contaminate surfaces such as water pipes and the like, and render also other industrial surfaces hard to disinfect.
For example, catheters, in particular central venous catheters (CVCs), are one of the most frequently used tools for the treatment of patients with chronic or critical illnesses and are inserted in more than 20 million hospital patients in the USA each year. Their use is often severely compromised as a result of bacterial biofilm infection which is associated with significant mortality and increased costs. Catheters are associated with infection by many biofilm forming organisms such as Staphylococcus epidermidis, Staphylococcus aureus, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Enterococcus faecalis and Candida albicans which frequently results in generalized blood stream infection. Approximately 250,000 cases of CVC-associated bloodstream infections occur in the US each year with an associated mortality of 12%-25% and an estimated cost of treatment per episode of approximately $25,000. Treatment of CVC-associated infections with conventional antimicrobial agents alone is frequently unsuccessful due to the extremely high tolerance of biofilms to these agents. Once CVCs become infected the most effective treatment still involves removal of the catheter, where possible, and the treatment of any surrounding tissue or systemic infection using antimicrobial agents. This is a costly and risky procedure and re-infection can quickly occur upon replacement of the catheter.
Bacteria in biofilms are highly resistant to antibiotics and host defenses and consequently are persistent sources of infection.
Antibiotic resistance in biofilms poses a significant hurdle to eliminating biofilms with conventional antimicrobial drugs, new anti-biofilm strategies should be explored.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved phages to degrade biofilm